custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dome PV-24
Dome PV-24 is a medium-sized dome east of Metru Nui's dome. It contains several islands and a small archipelago; the first of which to be populated were the islands Dyteeli and Rode Nui. It is home to many types of Matoran--Ta-Matoran, Ga-Matoran,Le-Matoran, Onu-Matoran, Po-Matoran, Ko-Matoran, Pa-Matoran (or Matoran of Plasma), Palif-Matoran, (or Matoran of Plantlife), Ra-Matoran (or Matoran of Rahi Control) and Ce-Matoran (or Matoran of Radiation). It also houses several other intelligent species, such as the Viduryea and the Tirrakir. Locations in PV-24 Dyteeli Dyteeli was originally home to seven types of Matoran, but now only houses Ga-Matoran, Ce-Matoran, and Ra-Matoran. Shortly after colonization, there was a civil war on the island, started by the Pa-Matoran and Palif-Matoran. The Turaga was assassinated by a Ta-Matoran general, and the Ce-Matoran took over as government of the island. Their first act as government was to banish the Pa-Matoran, Palif-Matoran, Ta-Matoran. Each element on Dyteeli had a temple dedicated to it, but the Fire Temple, Plasma Temple and Plant Temple were destroyed after the exile of those Matoran. According to legend, the twelve Dairuno Stones were hidden in these temples. It is unknown what became of them when the temples were destroyed. A wandering Toa Team visited the island one day and gave birth to several Toa--a team of six visitors, and three natives, Barnoka, Krandorn, and Zirralo. The team of six was killed by the invading League of Six Kingdoms, save one member who was captured by them. Ayomeii Ayomeii is home to Pa-Matoran, Palif-Matoran, and Ta-Matoran. The exiles from Dyteeli went there and started a colony. They quickly ran into trouble from native inhabitants, and called for help from Dyteeli. Dyteeli reluctantly sent all of their Onu-Matoran to help Ayomeii, and after the natives were driven back, they took up residence on Dyteeli. When another civil war threatened to start, the leaders of Ayomeii decided to temporarily exile the Palif-Matoran and Onu-Matoran, who were starting fights. The Palif-Matoran returned, years later, alone. A Toa, named Onathei, returned with them. He eventually became the Turaga of Ayomeii, donating his power to Xironu, Desurk and Grunekt around the same time that Roqini, Krakana and Guutana came from Batarknokk. Rode Nui Rode Nui is home to the six types of Matoran that inhabit Metru Nui, and is the only place in the entire dome where Le-Matoran and Po-Matoran live. Along with Dyteeli, it was the among the first islands to be colonized in PV-24. Like Metru Nui, it has six regions with climates suited to the type of Matoran living there. It was betrayed by a Dark Hunter who had gained the trust of Rode Nui's people to the Brotherhood, and it became a Visorak breeding ground. The Toa who guard Rode Nui have learned to deal with these Visorak, and they are but a minor annoyance. Recently, however, one Toa has gone missing and a monster is stalking the island. In the hopes of stopping the monster from killing the rest of the Toa, six Matoran are now searching for the Kanohi Kamika, the Great Mask of Energy. Batarknokk Batarknokk was a dangerous island, filled with corrosive seawater and deadly Rahi. That's why the Order of Mata Nui decided to destroy it. But what they didn't realize until it was too late was that a small tribe of Matoran lived there. Thus, when they destroyed the island, those Matoran died. Three escaped, however, to the island of Ayomeii with Toa Stones. They became Toa there, and never spoke of their past to anyone. Deserted Island There is a deserted island in PV-24. There are signs of civilization, but the Order cannot figure out exactly what lived there, and when. There is also a huge underground tunnel system, full of abandoned villages and security systems that seem to protect nothing. Order agents have reported seeing giant winged beasts or a being with a mask looking like it was forged in Karzahni peering at them from behind a tree. Many have reported that, and many more have reported that and haven't been seen or heard from since. Archipelago A small group of islands is home to many non-Matoran species, such as the dull humanoid Viduryea species. One member of their species, Geoku, believes himself to be a conqueror. He already rules the entire archipelago, and it appears that he is trying to take over Ayomeii as well, hoping to become a threat to the League of Six Kingdoms. Tolliwam Home to a group of Skakdi that fled Zakaz, and the native Tirrakir, a winged humanoid species. The Skakdi and Tirrakir are at war, and currently the Skakdi are winning. The island was once tropical, but is battle-ravaged and much of it is destroyed. Category:ToaAuserv's Pages Category:Locations